


Shapes and Plains

by AParisianShakespearean



Series: Dragon Age One Shots [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Cullen Smut, Cullenlingus, F/M, Slightly rough handling, Smut, leg worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/pseuds/AParisianShakespearean
Summary: He makes love differently than they have before. She rather likes it.





	Shapes and Plains

**Author's Note:**

> Tad more raunchy than my usual romantic and sensual fair.

A giggle escapes her lips as Cullen’s bearded face presses a kiss along the arch of her foot. Gaze of molten amber and honey, pupils wide with lust and longing, she watches him in a trance as his lips press warmly against her ankle. His mouth is wet and hot as he nips there, and as she wraps her other leg around his waist he grips her calf, kneading the flesh and muscle that has been carved from endless running and riding.

She’s sprawled on the bed, Cullen on his knees in front of her as he continues this reverent worship of her legs. He’s quite enthralled with her legs, she’s noted that many times during the long nights they have spent together. When he explores her body as they make love he always presses kisses along her calves, and makes love marks along the soft flesh of her inner thighs, teasing her before he encircles that little bundle of nerves at her center that makes her writhe. The armor that she wears on the field obscures her legs, so these marks that he makes are their secret. Of course it’s not as though Skyhold doesn’t know what goes on in the Inquisitor’s quarters when she and Cullen slip inside, but certain things, like his adoration of her limbs, is information she would prefer be kept secret inside their bedroom, the ancient walls their only witness.

She giggles again as he dips down and begins to slide his palm over the slope of her calf, kissing the supple flesh that’s both lean and strong. He massages one and the other as she stretches, the movements of her body imploring him to blanket her body and possess her. When he doesn’t do as she wants she rises, throwing her arms around him and crashing her lips to his, sensually moving her hips this way and that way against his growing arousal, still clothed with his breeches. As he rasps she leads him on top of her. There is the slippery blue satin nightdress between their bodies as she wraps her arms against his bare chest, and she moans as he kisses her, completely content to lose himself in her body, her sounds, the way she holds him.

She gasps when he kisses her neck, nipping the flesh only just, so not to leave any marks. He kisses her collarbones and femininely sloped shoulders, but only lavishes the barest hint of attention to her covered breasts before continuing his path downward, back to her legs. Stubble against sensitive thighs she hums at his touch.

“Always the legs,” she manages to tease in her euphoric bliss, aching for his mouth. Her shimmy is hiked up almost past the coarse hair between her thighs, but Cullen’s only concern now is making sure his mouth has touched every part of her thigh.

He gives a sound of affirmation as he nuzzles her, his beard a delicious prickly friction against soft flesh. “Would you rather I touch you somewhere…else…?” he asks, his hand reaching underneath and squeezing the soft flesh there, smirking all the while.

She chuckles again. “It’s only…” she doesn’t quite know how to phrase this. “In the past, no one has really given a thought to them before.

In truth, no one has ever touched her the way Cullen touches her. The first time they made love on his desk, true, they were caught up in the sensation of the moment, his body against her body. The sounds of their flesh and feel of their slick bodies flush against each other’s. It was all fire and heat the first time. Then however, later on in his loft, Cullen explored her body with wonder and adoration, finding and kissing every scar, and learning new ways to pleasure her. Charming and loving she found it when he bestowed kisses to places she never imagined a person could kiss. Under her arms, her stomach, which is taut, but not exactly the tautest. And her legs, which even now, he can’t keep his hands off of.

He peers at her, and takes her hand. Kisses each finger. “You deserve to be loved everywhere,” he mutters, and to prove it he pushes the silk of her nightdress away, gently spreads her thighs, and finds her clit with his tongue.

His ministrations have made her body crave for him already but now she is practically squirming with sensation, Cullen hooking his legs over his shoulders as the balls of her feet keep him locked where he is. One of his hand holds onto her shin while the other is placed on her stomach, holding her where she is. His tongue makes patterns of circles around her clit, and when her hand slips through his waves and presses him down harder, so does his tongue press down harder on her, his digits finding that soft flesh inside her in the process. Fingers slip in and out as he laves at her, pausing momentarily to suck at the flesh of her inner thigh while his fingers continue. Her arousal is everywhere, the sheet underneath her, her thighs and his jaw and chin, and the sight is so erotic that when he once again laps at her clit she comes for him, crying out his name.

She still rides the waves of her orgasm but she implores him to hurry as he takes off his breeches, as she too she rises and throws off her nightdress. In his hurry to discard the breeches she chuckles when they get caught in his ankles, and he has to rise from the bed to completely remove him. Standing now he grips her hips and pulls her downward, a sensual thrill rushing within her at this hint of a rough side that he has kept secluded in the times they have been together thus far. She watches in wonder as this new side to Cullen reveals itself, the Cullen that slams into her folds, lost in the joy of her body as he rasps and mewls, grabbing and squeezing and leaving red marks on her flesh. This thrill lasts as he continues, the slapping sounds their bodies make as they join echoing through the room, mingling with her cries of delight. She’s well aware both balcony doors are wide open, and she’s well aware that they might just be loud enough for all of Skyhold to hear. It makes not a whit of difference.

“Maker,” he pants, and she throws her legs over his shoulders, allowing him to grip the flesh of her limbs, and allowing him deeper inside her. He is large and thick that this sensation of fullness is almost painful, but they are dancing through fire, flames sensually engulfing them and the pleasure mixed with the mild pain is what she hasn’t known she has been craving during the times they’ve been together. Maker’s breath she wishes her mirror were angled closer to the bed, so she could see how they bodies join, and how Cullen loses himself in his raw and primal need. But seeing Cullen in this position she’s in, with his eyes glazed with euphoria as her legs are over his shoulders is utterly divine. Next time, she thinks, she’s moving the mirror.

He cries out, close to spilling inside of her, but not wanting to come yet he withdraws himself. She barely has any time to whimper over the loss of his cock before he is pressing it over her clit. She writhes when he replaces it with his fingers, and she is so caught up in the rough, primal nature of the way he was fucking her that she comes in a near instant. During this her hands have traveled to her breasts, her fingers pinching her nipples and gathering her breasts together. He is so enthralled by this, his eyes dilated and mouth slightly parted that she beckons him to come near her, an idea forming.

He does what she wants and crawls on top of her. She is so wet that his cock is coated in her arousal, wet and hot against her skin. She bites her lips as she guides him to her breasts, making promises of what will soon come. His cock pressed between the valley, she once again gathers her breasts and holds them together. Understanding the intention he moves, warm and pulsing against her skin, and when she peers upward the sight of him fucking her breasts is so erotic that she thinks she might just come again like this. He is radiant, eyes shut as he moans, mouth half open and skin flushed to rosy pink. She’s chanting things, filthy things about how good he feels, how she wants him to spill on her skin, how she wants to feel him on her, and when he comes they both cry out, his seed warm on her flesh.

As he allows the last few waves of his orgasm to ride out she brings her hands to the traces of his lust. Their eyes are locked as she spreads the traces of him over her, her body covered in his seed and sweat. Maker, this is perfect. He is perfect, and this feeling remains as he moves to the dresser, wets a cloth and wipes away the traces of their lovemaking. She’s raw, sated,blissful, and in the best way, filthy.

When he is done he curls up next to her, and her body is pulled flush against him as she kisses him. She’s in such a cloud she can’t find the right words.  
He pulls away though, concern making his brows furrow. “Are you alright?” He asks. I wasn’t sure…”

“Perfect,” she replies. “I’m perfect. That was… _sinful_.”

“I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“A little,” she admits, but before he can apologize she lets him know how much she enjoyed it. More than she should, she knows she relished the rough feel of his hands, the demand of him, and the way he frantically slammed himself into her, so different from other times they have made love.

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” he says. “You don’t deserve that.”

“I’m not a delicate flower,” she points out, making patterns on his chest with her forefinger. “I won’t break.”

“I know but…”

But he turns pink and says no more. “But what Cullen?” she prods.

“Was that too rough?” he asks. “I love you, I don’t want—”

“Cullen,” she whispers, delicately tracing his jawline. “I know you love me. And I love the way we have made love before. But I also loved it just now too, rough like that.”

“Really?”

She nods. “I would have asked you to stop if I didn’t.”

He is eased now, and he kisses her tenderly, cradling her head in his hand. “Sometimes,” she murmurs between kisses, “we can make love. Other times we can… _fuck_ ,” she grins as she puts it bluntly.

“When you say it like that, it seems so crass.”

“So says the man that took me on his desk,” she teases, “and the man that marks my thighs.”

He grins at that, and she tells him he’s much kinkier than he may think.

I am, aren’t I?” He flushes with masculine pride, before gripping her hips once more.

“You know,” he draws. “I’ve thought about you and me in other situations…”

Her interest is piqued. “What sorts of situations?”

Low and sensually, he whispers, “You, me…in the war room…having a quick and dirty little rut after Josephine and Leliana leave.”

“Well Commander,” she begins, pulling his body over her. “You need to show me what you have in mind…next time.”

He smirks, and written in the way holds her, possesses her and claims her, he makes those promises.


End file.
